SPAS-12
The Franchi SPAS-12 (Sporting Purpose Automatic Shotgun 12) is an Italian combat shotgun seen in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized. The SPAS-12 was designed as a dual-mode shotgun, incorporating both a gas-actuated system and a manual system. While it was not very popular due to its weight and complexity, it is highly recognizable as an aesthetic weapon. The SPAS-12 was banned from US importation in the early 1990s by the BATF (Bureau of Alcohol Tobacco Firearms and Explosives) due to a "lack of sporting purpose", and soon ceased production in 2000 due to an overly complicated control setup as well as its high cost and weight compared to other shotguns. A pump-action only version was produced called the SAS-12, as well as a semi-automatic only variant called the LAW-12. A newer version called the SPAS-15 was produced, functionally similar but incorporating a box magazine. However, it also ceased production in 2005. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Multiplayer In multiplayer, it is the first shotgun available to the player. The SPAS-12 is one of three pump action shotguns in the game, the others being the W1200, which isn't available anywhere but the Museum, and the Masterkey Shotgun attachment, which is unlocked by 20 Grenade Launcher kills with assault rifles. The SPAS-12 is a popular shotgun due to its high damage and range. Since the update which reduced the range of the Akimbo Model 1887, it has become one of the most ubiquitous shotguns in online multiplayer. The SPAS-12 is capable of killing enemies in a single shot at considerable range, and has a higher RPM than most players give it credit for. Some players prefer to use Steady Aim with this weapon because at mid range more pellets will hit doing more damage. However, Steady Aim will actually make a poorly aimed shot more likely to miss as the pellets will cover less area. One possible compromise is to use Steady Aim and fire from the hip at mid range but fire by ADS at short range, as ADS, counterintuitively increases the spread of the shot, making it more likely to kill. Weapon Attachments *Red Dot Sight *Suppressor *Grip *FMJ *Holographic Sight *Extended Magazines Image:Spas_12_6.jpg|A SPAS-12. Image:SPAS-12_Iron_6.jpg|Iron sight Modern Warfare: Mobilized The SPAS-12 appears in Modern Warfare: Mobilized as one of the two shotguns in game, the other being the AA-12. The SPAS-12 is only found in "Wrecking Crew", "Closing In", Oil Rig Confrontation", and "Last Chance", used only by the Insurgency. The SPAS-12 is the same in appearance, and damage as the SPAS-12 in Modern Warfare 2, but it has a few differences. Firstly, it fires in the semi-automatic mode as opposed to the pump-action mode. This allows a quick second shot if the first shot misses or doesn't kill. Secondly, the pellets have an unlimited range. This allows the player to fire all eight shells (if necessary) to kill an enemy at long range if there is no time to switch to a long range weapon. In multiplayer the SPAS-12 is unlocked by default for the Insurgency faction. It is a decent shotgun to use, though it has a long reload time and a capacity of only 8 shells. Unlike in single player, it usually takes two shells to kill, unless at point blank range. However, it usually doesn't take more than three shells at long ranges, unless firing across the map. The NDS version of the SPAS-12 is often considered one of the best shotguns in the Call of Duty series, having the second highest capacity of all semi-auto shotguns (the first being the Striker) , high damage, and unlimited pellet range. File:SPAS12_Weapon_MW_Mobilized.jpg|The SPAS-12, viewed from third person Image:SPAS-12_DS.jpg|The SPAS-12 on DS File:SPAS12_Sights_MW_Mobilized.jpg|The iron sights Trivia Modern Warfare 2 *When the SPAS-12 is fired, the ejection port opens and closes as normal, however no shell is ejected; and then, when the player pumps it, the shell will eject but the port will not open. *The SPAS-12 sounds different in multiplayer than it does in single player or Special Ops. *In single player and Special Ops the SPAS-12 uses the same firing sound as the M1014. *The SPAS-12 was designed to function primarily in semi-automatic, with the pump-action mode used to reliably fire low-pressure ammunition such as tear gas rounds or non-lethal bean bags. Switching between firing modes is done by pressing a button under the pump, and sliding the pump slightly forwards or backwards until it clicks into position. The reason the semi-automatic feature was taken out is most likely for balancing purposes, as well as keeping a pump-action shotgun in the game since the W1200 was removed from multiplayer. *In The Gulag, the player can pick up an SPAS-12 with Arctic camo. Also, there is also a Woodland camo SPAS-12 in Loose Ends with Red Dot sight. However, in multiplayer, neither the SPAS-12 nor any other shotgun can have camo applied to it. *Akin to the Model 1887, the SPAS-12 has a larger ammunition capacity in multiplayer than in single-player, which is rare. *The SPAS-12 is famous for its appearance in countless Hollywood films, some examples being The Terminator (used by the character of the same name), and Jurassic Park (as the game warden's weapon of choice). *There is a fingerprint on the left hand side of the weapon, much like how the Mini-Uzi had one in Call of Duty 4. This is very easy to see when the weapon is on the floor after it has been dropped. *FMJ does not add additional penetration on the SPAS-12 nor does it add the "fireworks" animation when pellets hit a surface. *When using the SPAS-12, it is often best to use lateral movement when engaging enemies. Moving quickly from side to side or going prone can make it difficult for the enemy to hit, while giving the player an opportunity to pump the shotgun and quickly aim and fire again. *When a silencer is equipped it will still have more range than a Ranger, making it an effective stealth weapon for Cold Blooded snipers while still being a one-shot kill. *Equipping a silencer to the SPAS-12 in multiplayer gives it the name "SPAS-12 Silencer", rather than "SPAS-12 Silenced". *The SPAS-12 wasn't seen very commonly before the Akimbo Model 1887 patch, but now it is a rather frequent sight. *Unlike most games, Modern Warfare 2 has the SPAS 12's stock unfolded. *In Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 unlike in real life racking the gun is implied as a very difficult task. Modern Warfare: Mobilized *The SPAS-12's ejection port is on the wrong side. *The foldable stock appears to be removed, as it doesn't appear on the inventory icon or from a third-person view. *The gun sports a blue-ish color scheme, which isn't available on a real life SPAS-12 Video thumb|300px|left thumb|350px|left|SPAS-12 gameplay Category:Weapons Category:Modern Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Weapons Category:Shotguns Category:Shotguns Category:Italian Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Weapons Category:Italian Weapons Category:Shotguns Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Weapons Category:Multiplayer